Daily Discounts
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- *'Summary' **The Trader is a non-combatant which sells Magic Items for Gems. **He starts appearing in the Home Village once the player has upgraded their Town Hall to level 8. He sets up shop to the left of the Clan Path (from the player's view). **When the Trader is present, he stands outside of his shop, and shows the player the Magic Item he has by getting it out of his pocket. ---- *'List of Offers' **Every day, he appears with three different offers. The offers may cost varying amounts of Gems, even amongst Magic Items of the same type. **At the bottom of the Trader window, there will be a timer showing how much time is left before new offers appear. **If the player has not enough room for the Magic Items that the Trader has on offer, these offers cannot be bought, citing "Storage Full" as a reason. The player must free up space if he/she wants to buy these offers, either by selling or using the excess Magic Items. **Below is a list of offers currently available from the Trader. ---- *'Trivia' **If the player is below Town Hall 8 and has not yet unlocked the Trader, a sign with a rolled up rug is left in his place. **Once all 3 Magic Items have been purchased, a render of the Trader's setup is revealed. **The offers follow a 39-day cycle. The cycle can be viewed in the tables below, as well as a summary of the offers given in the cycle. **The Trader has a golden tooth, just like the Builder, as seen in this picture here. **Buying Magic Items is more gem-efficient than directly spending gems in these circumstances: ***The Training Potion, since boosting troop training on it own costs 30 gems; ***The Clock Tower Potion, since instantly boosting with 7 hours left costs 167 gems; ***The Resource Potion, as a fully upgraded set of collectors at TH 7 costs 135 gems if boosted individually, while the Trader unlocks at TH 8; ***The Builder Potion is only favorable on buildings that take shorter to upgrade: the Builder Potion normally cuts 45 hours for 285 gems, which is roughly equal to the rate to instantly finish 4d 18h 25m 7s of Builder Time; ***Buying Wall Rings is always cheaper than buying Resources from the Shop (and even cheaper than buying Runes to use on a fully upgraded set of Storages) unless you waste the Wall Rings on lower-leveled Walls; ***The Book of Heroes is cheaper than using gems to finish if the remaining time is at least 2d 22h 53m 50s (Home Village) or 1d 0h 5m 45s (Builder Base); ***The Book of Fighting/Spells/Building is cheaper than using gems to finish if the remaining time is at least 6d 9h 35m 59s (Home Village) or 2d 16h 53m 45s (Builder Base); ***Assuming you always use Runes when the corresponding Storages are empty, the Rune of Gold/Elixir is cheaper than buying Resources from the Shop if the Storage capacity is higher than 4,375,000 (at TH 8), the Rune of Dark Elixir is cheaper than buying Resources from the Shop if the Storage capacity is higher than 100,000 (at TH 9), and the Rune of Builder Gold/Builder Elixir is cheaper than buying Resources from the Shop if the Storage capacity is higher than 1,562,500 (at BH 6). de:Händler Category:Non-Combatants